


daddy will make it better

by orphan_account



Series: daddy steve rogers + young bucky barnes [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gossip, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent James "Bucky" Barnes, Insecure Bucky Barnes, Insecurity, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Men Crying, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, Older Steve, Self Confidence Issues, Shrunkyclunks, Size Difference, Young Bucky, but hes not really captain america, hes just that buff, my lil baby bucko just needs some lovin, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22455571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Bucky’s day has not been going well. In fact, he might even say it’s going terrible. His whole week has, actually.He’s been up since five in the morning because Steve decided to head into work early, again, and woke Bucky up. It was accidental, of course, but that doesn’t mean Bucky is happy about it. He wasn’t able to fall back asleep, after. His professor from his creative writing class gave him an assignment to finish over the weekend, but Bucky absolutely does not understand the concept. His studies for his other classes are building up as well. He forgot his lunch, and hasn’t eaten anything other than an apple his friend gave him. And, probably why everything has seemed so frustrating and why, recently, it feels like he’s about to break down, Bucky has barely seen Steve this week at all. An Important Project™ has been taking up all of Steve’s free time. Early mornings at his office building and late nights in his office at their penthouse leave almost no time for cuddling and talking and boyfriend things. And Bucky misses it.But, it's Friday, the end of the work week. So Steve's project should be done. So hopefully he'll get home and Steve can make it better.It’s okay, Steve always makes it better.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: daddy steve rogers + young bucky barnes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615825
Comments: 34
Kudos: 395





	daddy will make it better

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No One Else](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199127) by [howdoyousleep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/howdoyousleep/pseuds/howdoyousleep). 



> (hey guys i’ve orphaned this fic because i no longer want to be associated with it. it’s overall complicated, but to summarize and generalize everything, i came to the realization i’m promoting stereotypes in a damaging way. if you’re reading this fic please understand that this is NOT how i should have written these characters. i wrote surface level stereotypes and didn’t go any further. take this fic with a grain of salt. thank you.)

Bucky’s day has not been going well. In fact, he might even say it’s going terrible. His whole week has, actually.

He’s been up since five in the morning because Steve decided to head into work early, again, and woke Bucky up. It was accidental, of course, but that doesn’t mean Bucky is happy about it. He wasn’t able to fall back asleep, after. His professor from his creative writing class gave him an assignment to finish over the weekend, but Bucky absolutely does not understand the concept. His studies for his other classes are building up as well. He forgot his lunch, and hasn’t eaten anything other than an apple his friend gave him. And, probably why everything has seemed so frustrating and why, recently, it feels like he’s about to break down, Bucky has barely seen Steve this week at all. An Important Project™ has been taking up all of Steve’s free time. Early mornings at his office building and late nights in his office at their penthouse leave almost no time for cuddling and talking and boyfriend things. And Bucky misses it.

But, it’s Friday, the end of the work week. So hopefully the end of Steve’s project. So hopefully he’ll get home and Steve can make it better.

It’s okay, Steve always makes it better.

So, with even more motivation to get home, Bucky power walks stronger than ever through the hallways of his university. Hopefully to the lobby and out the door without disruptions.

“-together just for the money. I mean, the Steve dude is good looking, but I think the Bucky guy is just with him for some kind of validation or something.”

Bucky’s fast gotta-get-home-as-soon-as-possible pace slows to a stop, pausing next to the opening to the girls bathroom.

A separate, quiet, voice replies, “Or maybe the older dude is, like, I don’t know, using the Bucky person? For, ya know, sex. Instead of the other way around?”

Who are these people? Bucky doesn’t know who they are. How do they even know Bucky? He knows he should keep going, should get home as soon as possible, should get to Steve as soon as possible. But he doesn’t move.

See, Bucky’s university has the kind of bathrooms where, instead of doors, they use a long zigzag hallway so no creeps can see in. And while it keeps people from seeing in, it definitely doesn’t help keep people from hearing. Bucky can hear everything the girls are saying from their bathroom. He can hear very clearly as they voice some of his darkest fears about his relationship.

“Yeah the older dude is definitely just like, using him,” Bucky recognizes that voice. That’s Claire. He’s talked to Claire about his boyfriend before. Apparently, Claire likes to gossip. “I mean, I think that Bucky just wants some kind of validation and money or something and then the Steve guy just likes having a younger dude around. For now, at least.” Bucky hears a few snorts and laughs.

Bucky wishes he never talked to Claire.

Giggles erupt after a few hushed words are spoken that Bucky can’t make out. He doesn’t want to guess what they are.

A different voice speaks up, “Okay and I mean, the rich dude can get anyone he wants. Seriously. I mean, look at him,” there’s a pause as they probably look at a picture on someone’s phone. Bucky knows that if someone types Steve’s full name into google, he’ll show up. He’s not an A-list celebrity, but he’s made his way into the tabloids. “It definitely seems like he settled,” and _Ouch_ , that hurts a bit, “unless he’s not planning on staying in the relationship that long...” The girl trails off in a sing song voice.

Another voice continues, “So, I mean, yeah, that’s evidence enough that the rich dude is just using...”

Bucky walks away then, even more mentally exhausted than before. His eyes are full of tears wanting to spill over, so he sniffles a bit and straightens up. He’s not gonna cry in public. 

He knows he shouldn’t take it seriously. He knows that they’re probably just caught up in the excitement of gossiping, knows that they don’t know him and he doesn’t know them, knows that they’re probably just making conversation for the fun of making it. But another part of him thinks, is it that obvious? How wrong Bucky looks with Steve. How easily Bucky could be taking advantage of Steve, even if he doesn’t mean to?

Is it that obvious how someone like Steve should never be with someone like Bucky?

Steve had added Bucky to his Uber account a while ago, _I just want my baby boy safe, sweetheart_ , and Bucky had blushed and Steve had smiled.

Bucky takes the subway anyway. Maybe to prove to himself he isn’t just using Steve for his money, maybe to prove something to those girls from the bathroom. Either way, it wasn’t a smart decision. He doesn’t have his backpack with him, so he’s holding his textbooks in his right hand, pushed up against his body, and his wallet and phone in his left. And of course as he’s stepping out of the train at his stop someone in the crowd snatches his wallet and causes his phone to fall the ground and chip the glass. This is New York after all.

Bucky doesn’t even try to chase the culprit, it would be a lost cause. He doesn’t have anything important in his wallet other than his debit card, of which he can and will call his bank and cancel right away. Bucky is mostly sad about losing the wallet. It had been a gift to him from Steve, and he’s lost it. He really liked that wallet. It was beautiful leather and felt really nice. It looked good with everything and now he’s gone and ruined everything. He just needs to get home.

It’s okay, Steve will make it better.

_Right?_

Bucky opens the door to the penthouse, and lets out a shaky breath.

He walks through the entryway, and into the kitchen. He places his phone and textbooks on the counter and looks into the living room, hoping Daddy will be watching TV. He’s not there, so Bucky heads to the bedroom. Maybe Daddy is reading. When he finds it empty, he knows Daddy is working in his office. Bucky sighs a bit, he’d hope Daddy would be finished with work by now.

As he walks through the hallway to the office, he can hear the muffled sounds of Daddy on a work call through the door. Bucky’s just gonna peek his head through and let Daddy know he’s home. As he goes to open the door, he wonders briefly if Daddy wants to order in for-

The door doesn’t open.

Bucky tries again. He can still hear Daddy on the phone. He jiggles the knob, turns it as far as it goes and pushes. It doesn’t budge.

Oh.

_Oh_.

Daddy locked the door.

Daddy _locked_ the door.

Bucky feels a sob well up in his throat.

See, the thing is, Daddy and Bucky never, ever, lock doors in their home. They have no reason to, and they would never intentionally try to keep each other away. At least, _so far._

Bucky takes a step back from the door, and takes a shaky breath as he feels tears race down his cheeks. He looks at the door for a few moments, can hear that Daddy is still on his stupid work call. He turns and pads through the hallway.

He enters their bedroom and when he closes the door, he considers locking it. Just to get back at Daddy. But he doesn’t want to be mean to Daddy. He never wants to be mean to Daddy. And he certainly doesn’t want to keep him away. He makes his way to the bed as he starts to sob. He leaves the door unlocked, doesn’t even care anymore. He climbs onto the large mattress and pulls the comforter on top of himself. He lays down on his side, brings his knees and arms to his chest, and makes himself as small as possible. He doesn’t know what to do. So he doesn’t do anything. He just cries.

This time, it isn’t okay. 

Daddy can’t make it better.

It doesn’t take long for Steve to find Bucky.

Bucky has yet to stop crying, and he’s taking loud gasps in between each whimper and sob. He knows that he needs to stop being so loud, but he can’t bring himself to care.

Steve rushes into the bedroom and to the bed, searching for his crying Bucky as soon as he heard him. As soon as Bucky noticed Steve come in, he looks up. He seems to cry harder once he saw Steve, and he whimpers out, _“Da-addy,”_ a sob starting in the middle of his word.

“Oh baby, sweetheart. What happened? What happened, honey? C’mere baby,” Steve climbs onto the bed, next to where Bucky lays. He moves the comforter and places his hands under Bucky’s armpits, lifting him by his underarms into his lap. “Oh are you okay honey? Are you okay love?” Steve coos and loves on him. He maneuvers Bucky’s legs so they’re wrapped around his waist, and holds Bucky against his chest.

Steve continues to talk to him, and rubs him gently, and places kisses on his forehead. Bucky doesn’t answer his questions, simply cries and cries into Steve’s chest. He whimpers out, “Daddy,” a few more times, but Steve doesn’t think he’s ready to talk just yet.

Steve tries to remember what could’ve happened. Who Bucky was with today, and what he was doing. He knows Bucky was at university, and Bucky hadn’t made any plans for afterwards because, in his words, _wanted to spend some time with you, if you’re not busy with work or anything,_ and oh,

Steve has been busy.

Steve has been busy with work _all week_.

And now he sees it. He can guess that Bucky has probably been stressed and worried all week, with how long he’s known his boyfriend. Steve knows that Bucky tends to let things build up, and build up, until he finally can’t hold everything together anymore, and it all tumbles over. Since Steve hasn’t been there all week, and if it’s been a hard week for Bucky, Bucky was bound to breakdown. Steve feels horrible. He should’ve told Bucky, let him know that this past week was gonna be busy. Should have made sure Bucky knew he would still be happy to talk to him, and that he wanted him to, as well. A quiet mumble of words refocuses Steve’s attention.

“What was that, baby?” Steve requests delicately. Bucky doesn’t seem to want to repeat it, but Steve knows Bucky will if Steve asks nicely.

“I’m-I’m sorry, Daddy,” Bucky hiccups.

And boy, Steve wants to hide Bucky close to him and never let go.

“Oh baby. Baby boy, you don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Steve doesn’t even know if his assumptions on why Bucky is crying are true, so he needs to concentrate on getting more information from Bucky. He takes a breath, “I need you to tell me what happened, okay baby? Can you tell Daddy what happened?”

Steve prioritizes communication in their relationship. Always has and always will. He wants Bucky to be open and honest about himself and his feelings and emotions. He waits for Bucky to answer.

Steve’s sweet baby boy doesn’t seem like he wants to talk. Steve can’t have that. “Baby, I know it seems hard to talk, I know, but I’m right here. I'm right here and I’m gonna help you. I’m gonna make it better okay? It’s okay, Daddy’s gonna make it better.” And if that isn’t the answer to everything that’s been bringing Bucky down all week.

Bucky takes a deep breath.

He repeats it to himself.

_It’s okay, daddy’s gonna make it better._

“Yeah I am, baby boy. You’re so good. My good boy, now tell Daddy what happened." And then Daddy is holding him tighter and kissing the top of his head, and the words start tumbling out of his mouth. He doesn’t even try to stop them.

He confesses everything that’s been happening this week. He tells Daddy about his studies, and how he hasn’t been understanding any of the concepts because he can’t focus. How all his homework has been building up. He tells his Daddy that he hasn’t eaten barely anything all day. His Daddy asks him questions, keeps him communicating. And then he asks him what else happened today. And boy, isn’t that a big question to answer.

“I-I went to school, and I really wanted to get home and see you? And then, so, I was walking to the lobby and out the doors and I overheard these girls in the bathroom, that I didn’t even know but I guess I knew one of them and she gossiped. And they were talking about me and you and saying a lot of things that weren’t true but I guess I believed them. And then, then I went on the subway and someone stole my wallet. and I got home I really wanted to see you, and I went to your office and you locked the door, and it really really sucked because it’s like, with your work this week, too, it’s like you didn’t want to be around or see me and then I came, I came here and-“

“Okay okay baby,” Daddy interrupts. “Let me start by saying, this week with work has been busy, simply because it’s been busy. We’re starting a lot of new projects and Tony is out of the country so he isn’t here to help. It’s not because I wanted to be away from you. Never that. And, baby, I didn't even notice I locked the door, I wasn't paying attention. Daddy just wasn't paying attention. Okay honey?” He looks down at Bucky and Bucky realizes he wants an answer. He nods.

“I need you to tell me what those girls said, okay?”

And Bucky really doesn’t want to do that. But he knows it’ll make Daddy happy. He hides his face in Daddy’s chest before he starts.

“They kept saying things, like, that I was taking advantage of you for your money, and that I was only with you for validation and stuff? And then they’d started talking about you. And how great you are and how someone like me would never be with someone like you unless it was for like, just physical stuff. And, and I kept on remembering that you have been gone all week and I kept thinking, maybe you didn’t want someone like me around anymore, and I love you and I don’t want to be with you for just your money, or just for physical stuff and I’d get if, if you feel like I’m taking advantage of you and I’m trying to be mature about everything b-“

“Bucky, Bucky, calm down,” Bucky is crying again, breathing hard and panicking. Steve continues, “Calm down. In through your nose, out through your mouth. With me. In, and out. In and out. There you go. In and out. Good boy, good job.”

Bucky syncs his breathing with Steve, in and out, in and out. Wow, how did he ever get by without Steve.

“Baby? Have you felt like this all week?” 

“About, I guess.” Bucky answers softly.

“Oh baby...” Daddy’s reaction is immediate, he brings his hands to Bucky’s face, holding either cheek. He forces eye contact, and Bucky swears he can see love in them.

Daddy starts, “Bucky, I love you, I love you so much, and I will continue to love you so much, for ever and ever and ever and ever,” that makes Bucky giggle, and Daddy smiles and continues, “I’ve never felt, never, like you are taking advantage of me for my money. I don’t think you could ever even think to do that, baby, you’re the sweetest baby boy I’ve ever met. And honey,” Daddy wipes a tear from Bucky’s cheek. “I do NOT want to be with you for just the physical stuff. I promise you. While the physical stuff is great, don’t get me wrong,” Bucky giggles again, “you’re so much more than that, we both are. And oh my god! Someone like you, Bucky? Someone like you deserves someone way better than me! You’re already in your last semester of university, you’re so intelligent. You’re so pretty, and you’re so kind. You always try to reach out and offer your help, and try to make friends with everyone, even if you’re shy sometimes. And I love you’re shyness too, baby. You’re so endearing. You’re super good at video games, you beat me every time, other than Mario Kart. You’re shit at Mario Kart.” Bucky’s full out laughing now, and Daddy isn’t far behind. They hold each other close, and giggle until they can’t anymore.

Bucky really loves his Daddy

“Thank you, Daddy.” Bucky looks up at him. Steve is already looking down, and he’s smiling so gently.

“No need to thank me, baby. I love you.” And he does, Bucky thinks. He really does. Daddy brings Bucky’s face to his lips, and they kiss in each other’s arms.

Yeah, Bucky thinks to himself, 

Daddy always makes it better.

**Author's Note:**

> (hey guys i’ve orphaned this fic because i no longer want to be associated with it. it’s overall complicated, but to summarize and generalize everything, i came to the realization i’m promoting stereotypes in a damaging way. if you’re reading this fic please understand that this is NOT how i should have written these characters. i wrote surface level stereotypes and didn’t go any further. take this fic with a grain of salt. thank you.)


End file.
